Forum:When Enough Is Enough
It's a terrible shame about the RPs. I came into Infection early this year, eager at my first RP, and yet it seemed to go nowhere despite many awesome posts. @SPARTAN-119; while I feel that that would be an awesome idea for an RP, I think there are too many location issues involved ("Sith'ari! Specops! How did you get here? I thought you were in Britain and New Zealand respectively?"). Y'see? i think an RP of that sort should focus on something like The Salvation War, where Earth's present day governments and armed forces focus on forcing invaders alien to this planet away. Of course, if we could feature in the defence of our doomed hometowns as the Covenant approach, that would be good, too.--The All-knowing Sith'ari 13:20, August 27, 2010 (UTC) This is starting to sound pretty good, and an RP would provide an excellent boost for the site. I like 07, because its 7! :) I like 119's idea, only instead of having ourselves become characters, we can each send one of our own characters back in time slightly before the arrival of the prophet, armed with nothing, and they need to get past the shock of it all in order to fight the carrier when it arrives. --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 14:31, August 30, 2010 (UTC) I like 119's idea and 23's idea. It'd be really fun to see present day (Halo present) and modern day people interact as the fleet comes down on Earth.--"History is written by the victor.History is filled with liars. 16:22, August 30, 2010 (UTC) RP: Great Battle Of Reach , say? You in? Parkster out...}} I say yes!--The All-knowing Sith'ari 07:51, August 31, 2010 (UTC) RP Ideas Idea 1 (LOMI) *Name **''Sanctuary Lost'' *Date **February 17th, 2554 *Location **Righteous Sanctuary (Covenant holy world) *Factions **UNSC **Covenant Separatists **Covenant Loyalists **Imperial Covenant **Holy Covenant **Several other splinter factions **The Flood **Forerunner Constructs *Plot Ideas **The Covenant holy world of Righteous Sanctuary has proven itself a bastion against the raging storm of the Great Schism, the wilderness planet harboring any and all peace-seekers and religious worshippers, providing a center of worship and a neutral ground between factions... until now. The Imperial Covenant has infiltrated and taken over the planet, taking power away from the religious-minded Holy Covenant, and are now trying to glean information from the Forerunner relics on the planet. However, when the Covenant Loyalists make a grab for the planet and its' defense fleet, they discover that the planet houses more relics than initially thought... far more. A planet full. A veritable treasure trove of war weapons. The Loyalists and Imperialists are now fighting on the planet, major commanders of both factions present at the battle: meanwhile, word leaks out, and other factions send their own fleets to the planet in an attempt to gain control of it. Now, a joint UNSC-Separatist war fleet rushes to the planet to deal with the warring factions, with a UNSC special forces detachment ready to carry out orders to stop the Covenant from gaining control of the planet at whatever cost. But in the bowels of the planet, ancient forces stir, eldest of prisoners stirring in their cells while their wardens slumber: there are more forces at work than simply those above the ground... Idea 2 (Parkster) *Name **''Great Battle Of Earth'' *Date **2552 (Concurrent with the battles of Earth in Halo 2, 3 & ODST) *Location **Earth (Maybe the moon too and definitely above Earth) *Factions **UNSC ***SPARTANS **Covenant Separatists **Covenant Loyalists **The Flood **Forerunner Constructs *Plot Ideas **We've played the beginning, we've fought through to the end. However, away from the heroic limelight of SPARTAN-117, many other simultaneous battles were occurring all over the planet. New York, London, Los Angeles, Paris, Moscow, Hong Kong, Singapore, Sydney, Berlin and many more important megatropolis locations were under attack during this time. But what exactly happened to them? Do they still stand in 2553 as high rise urban masterpieces, or were they obliterated and burnt to nothing but glowing solder and metallic wrecks? This is our home the Human's last stand. One SPARTAN was enough to stop the war. However, was he enough to stop the billions of lives scattered around the globe from dying? I say no, and that's where we come in... Idea 3 (Parkster) *Name **''Second Battle Of Bauxite'' *Date **15th January 2553 *Location **Bauxite *Factions **UNSC ***SPARTANS **Human Rebel Groups **Covenant Separatists **Pirate Factions **Forerunner Constructs **Bauxite's native Cretaceous-like megafauna *Plot Ideas **Distant from Reach and Earth, Bauxite has been left unhealed for just over 10 years. After its first battle in 2542, both the Covenant and Humans fought vigorously until neither were left standing. Mining of ores, exports of metals and development of civilisation has halted. The UNSC had almost forgotten them. The Delta-7 Division, a highly secret subordinate group of ONI's Section 3 is the only thing keeping minimal UNSC forces on the planet to safeguard one of the last standing cities. The planet's capital Bauxite City has been captured and ran by Human Rebels, the planet's second and third largest cities are being fought over by rebels and covenant pirates, Oreland City one of the largest Human mining cities in UNSC territory is being controlled by Pirates too and last but not least Alpha Cryolite City; the UNSC's only hold on this destroyed planet, and the home to Delta-7. During the first battle, many orphans were conscripted into the SPARTAN-III programme for the new Gamma Company. With the majority of Gamma already baptised by fire and battle torn, a few want to bring their home back to UNSC control. The war is already over between the Humans and the Covenant and the UNSC and Separatists have enough clean-up ops and post-war issues to be caring about a fallen outer colony. But with the war over and still over 200 SPARTANS active, one last effort to take the UNSC's largest mining planet back under control will be initiated. Delta-7 have the intelligence and political advantage over the rebels and pirates. The mind of victory is in place. Now all they need is the muscle, and that's where we come in... Continued Discussion